Un Amour Interdit
by Iliana19122
Summary: Eren vient de rentrer dans les Agents Spéciaux de la police, il traque le plus grand gang de hors la loi où Livaï est le chef, Eren est vite kidnappé par Livaï...


**Note de l'auteure**

C'est la première fois que je fais une facfiction, soyez indulgent envers les fautes, aussi la manière dont j'écris. Je sais très bien que je ne m'exprime pas très bien! Voilà j'espère que sa va vous plaire (Pour info quand il y aura des italiques c'est du point de vu de Livaï et de ses pensées).

_

Chapitre 1 : La détermination

J'avais cinq ans et dans ma classe il y avais évidemment mes meilleurs amis, Armin et Mikasa. Nous étions en sortie scolaire dans un poste de police, les policiers nous expliquaient les risques du métier. C'est depuis ce jour-la que j'ai découvers mon rêve. Devenir policier. Je suis persuadé que je peux y arriver. Je serai le meilleur policier que le monde...non...pas le monde, l'univers. Je serai le meilleur policier que l'univers n'a jamais connu, le meilleur enquêteur. Je serai un agent spécial. Ou d'après Armin et Mikasa ce que je voulais devenir c'était simplement un agent secret. Je serai le meilleur des agents spéciaux. Je ferai pleins d'enquêtes à moi tout seul. Et mes enfants le seront eux aussi. Ils reprendront le flambeau...

Octobre 2018

Cela fais 18 ans que je m'entraîne sans relâche. J'ai maintenant 23ans et je suis la première personne qui est Agent spécial si jeune. Je suis à ma promotion. Sur la scène le commissaire des Agents spéciaux appelle ceux qui sont promus avec comme spectateurs leur famille. Quant à moi, j'attends d'être appelé. Tous le monde est déjà passé, ils ont tous entre 28 à 30 ans. Je me sens petit comparé à eux. "Eren Jeager" Ça y est je suis appelé, je m'empresse de monter sur la scène. Le commissaire se tourne alors vers les spectateurs. " Cette année est un exploit envers la police de Kyojin, jamais au grand jamais nous n'avons vu ce que cette personne a fait, Eren Jeager est le plus jeune à être entré dans les Agents spéciaux, il n'a que 23ans. Pendant des années il s'est entraîné pour réaliser son rêve. Et aujourd'hui son rêve est à porter de main. Il peut maintenant intégrer les Agents Spéciaux. Félicitez-le pour tous ses efforts". Tous le monde applaudit pendant que moi je récupère ce qu'il me va de droit, mon diplôme.

Je redessend de la scène et je vais dans la voiture de mes parents. Malheureusement durant toutes ces années j'étais tellement occupé à mon entraînement que je n'ai même pas pensais à m'acheter un appartement ni une voiture. Au moins j'ai une moto. Une moto Yamaha que Mikasa et Armin m'ont achetés pour cet événement. J'ai mon permis moto cependant je n'ai toujours pas fais de la moto. Ma moto Yamaha est toute récente et elle est noir et rouge, un beauté. Ils ont dû perdre leurs économies. Les pauvres, je les plaints. Mais ce n'est pas grave quand j'aurais enfin ma paye, je pourrais leur rendre la pareille.

Déjà ! Je viens d'arriver chez moi. Il doit y avoir au moins une heure de route de Washington à une toute petite campagne où il n'y a qu'un seul petit village et que tous les habitants sans exception se connaissent alors quand il y a un inconnu, c'est sûr ça ce remarquait de suite. Et oui. Malgrès les apparences je ne suis pas un riche bourgeois mais nous vivons dans une campagne. En fait mon père est chirurgien à Washington. Par contre ma mère est "mère au foyer". Mes parents m'emmènent du côté opposé de la maison. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font.

"-Vous vous doutez que la maison est de l'autre côté, leur dis-je

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas on sais ce que l'on fais, me répondit mon père

-Je vous fais confiance.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande maison moderne. Ils me firent sortir de la voiture. La fenêtre de la voiture souvrit et ma mère me tenda un packet cadeau.

-Ta moto est derrière dans le garage. C'est notre cadeau pour ton admission. Amuse toi bien, m'explique ma mère

La fenêtre se referme et la voiture part aussitôt. Je déchire le papier cadeau qui emballe un minuscule boite. Dans la boîte il y a une clef et un petit mot où on pouvais y lire "Cette maison t'appartient".

QQQQUUUUUOOOIIIIIII !!!!!!!!

C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'a fais. Je m'empresse d'allumer mon portable et d'envoyer un message :

À Maman, Papa : MERCI BEAUCOUP MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI

J'attends leur réponse. Ma sonnerie retentit. C'était vite fais

De Maman : Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça. Tu es tellement prévisible. Je suis contente que ça te plaît.

De Papa : Alors comme ça il te plaît ce cadeau. Je ne trouve pas que ce soit beau. C'est si simplet, mais ta mère m'a dit que tu préfèrais les choses simples et naturels. Elle te connais si bien. Elle ne s'est pas trompé de ce que je vois. J'espère que tu n'est pas en train de pleurer. Si tu pleures je te traiterai de poules mouillée a vie XD

Ah ah très drôle papa. J'ouvre ma porte de MA NOUVELLE MAISON avec les clefs de MA NOUVELLE MAISON. Je me dechausse dans MA NOUVELLE MAISON. C'est bon j'arrête. Mais quand même j'ai une NOUVELLE MAISON. Ok ok ok j'arrête pour de bon, c'est chiant à la longue. J'était en train de visiter ma maison est tout d'un coup mon portable sonna.

De Armin : Mec allume ta télé et met la 1. On parle de toi!!!

J'allume la télé.

_

(pov Livaï)

\- Livaï vient voir, s'exclama Erwin

\- Pour ? Répondis-je

-Viens voir à la télé ça va s'en doute t'intéresser

Je marche voir Erwin et regarde ce qu'il se passe à la télévision.

\- C'est un petit, il n'a que 23ans et il rentre déjà dans les Agents Spéciaux de la police, informa le blond au gros sourcil

-Qu'est ce que je m'en branle, rétorquais-je

-J'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre

-Il finira tôt ou tard à nous rechercher, nous sommes quand même le groupe d'hors la loi le plus craint dans l'USA, répondis-je

Je pars dans ma chambre personnelle et je commence à planifier un plan pour le prochain braquage. Lundi me semble bien pour avertir les flics. C'est décidé lundi 14 Octobre à la plus grande bijouterie de l'État Unis. Et nous serons proches du bâtiment des Agents Spéciaux. Le petit viendra sans doute pour nous arrêter, tant dit que nous le kidnapperont... Par contre je doute qu'il nous laisse faire.

Je sors de la planque et je me balade dehors. Il est environ 18h45. Je marche pour arriver à la plus grande bijouterie réputée comme imbraquable. Sur le chemin je vois beaucoup de couple et de groupe d'adolescents traînant dehors. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, j'eu une image du jeune de 23ans, je rougis. Putain sérieusement Erwin savait exactement mes goûts, connard. Évidemment qu'il m'intéresse ce petit con prétentieux, j'ai failli bander en le voyant sourir comme un idiot avec son diplôme de merde dans les mains. Je continue à marcher en essayant de sortir l'idiot de ma tête. Quand je vois enfin la bijouterie, je m'arrête devant et sans savoir pourquoi je pense à l'idiot, fucking connard il va jamais me lâcher. Mais sérieusement il était beau il avait les yeux émeraudes plutôt de taille moyenne pour son âge. Par contre, la télé n'a pas annoncé son prénom la seule chose que je sais sûr lui c'est qu'il a 23ans et qu'il est maintenant dans la police.

Il appartient à la police donc à partir de maintenant ce sera notre pire ennemie.

_

(pov Eren)

Je m'avance vers mon lit et m'éffondre dessus. Exténué, j'allais rejoindre le monde de morre-fée. Mais mon portable sonna avant même que je fasse mon premier rêve. Je prend mon portable pour savoir qui m'appelait. "Numéro Inconnu"?

 _Eren : Oui_ ?

 _Inconnu : Bonjour recru Jeager, c'est le poste de police. Demain à 7h00 rejoins-nous à l'ancien QG_

 _Eren : à vos ordres_

Il a raccroché. Pourquoi l'ancien QG, peut-être que... non, en fait je ne sais pas. Je commence à m'endormir et penser ce que demain il allait se passer.

_

5h30, c'est trop tôt je me suis réveillé beaucoup trop tôt mais ce n'est pas grave je vais pouvoir prendre mon temps. Je me lève de mon lit et j'ouvre les volets, il fait encore nuit peut-être que c'est normal enfin oui c'est normal parce-qu'en fait il est 5h du matin. Je m'empresse d'aller faire mon déjeuner et je vais aux toilettes. Je bois mon café je m'habille et je monte sur ma moto. Il est 6h, seulement. Non en fait c'est bien parce que de la petite campagne à Washington ça fait un peu une heure donc je serai arrivé au QG, après une longue virée en moto, il est 6h55 je suis arrivé à temps. Je vois la porte de l'ancien QG et je vois déjà tout le monde qui est assi devant une table. Ils m'attendaient tous. il y avait Marco, Reiner, Shasha, Jean, Annie, Historia, Connie et Ymir. Ce sont tous mes anciens compagnons et avec eux il y avait aussi le commandant Hannes des Agents spéciaux. Il m'ordonna d'avancer autour de la table.

\- Je vous est tous réuni a l'ancien QG car nous avons découvert que la nouvelle bijouterie en face du l'ancien QG allez être attaqué par les pire hors-la-loi de Washington. Si une attaque se lance dans la bibliothèque nous pourrons rapidement être sur le terrain. Ils se font connaître depuis peu et ils se font appeler le bataillon d'exploration et nous n'avons aucune idée ni d'information de qui est le commandant de ce groupe. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'ils sont six. Et seulement six personnes arrivent à donner du fil à retordre à la police, il semblerait qu'un groupe d'imposteur veuille attaquer le nouveau QG,informa le commandant Hannes

Une voix sortie du talkie walkie du commandant.

\- Comme vous l'aviez dit le QG est attaqué. Nous avons réussi a attraper les hors-la-loi qui se faisait passer pour le bataillon d'exploration. Alors malheureusement comme je vous l'ai dit ce n'est pas eux ce n'était que des imposteurs ils vont être jugé. Rien pour le moment du bataillon d'exploration. Ils doivent planifier un coup. Ça fait seulement deux mois qu'ils sont là et ils font déjà leurs lois ici. Nous devons être vigilant. A vous, dit la voix dans le talkie walkie

\- Merci, remercie Hannes, votre mission d'aujourd'hui est de surveiller les rues.

Après son long discours sur le bataillon d'exploration nous sommes partis patrouiller les rues à la recherche du bataillon d'exploration. Jean se plaint d'être dans les agents spéciaux et de n'avoir aucune mission exaltante. Je confirme nous avons juste à surveiller les rues qui ne se passe rien du tout à par des petites bagarres de rue entre jeunes.

(J'ai passé la journée, en gros ils se passe rien du tout dans les rues à par des bagarres de rues entre ados et donc je ne pense pas que vous voulez avoir tout les détails de cette journée ennyante. Et j'ai même pas envie de l'écrire)

_

20h00

Je mange au fast-food et je vais rentrer chez moi. Cette journée est tellement nul que je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser. Bon je vais aller dormir et demain je suis sûr que ça ira mieux

_

 **Donc voilà c'est la fin du premier chapitre il n'est pas ouf je sais mais j'étais en train de faire d'autres fanfictions donc m'en vouler pas svp, pendant que j'y suis, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, ça me fait troo plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez et si vous voulez la suite n'hésitez pas à demander, ça me motive encore plus,**

 **Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un qui corrige mes fautes parce que comme vous l'avez remarqué mon niveau est très faible, donc si vous êtes un As de l'orthographe envoyez moi un message.**


End file.
